Harry Potter and the Stone of Light
by PotterGirl
Summary: It's Harry Potter's 5th year at Hogwarts, when a new girl transferres. Harry and her become fast friends. She will help him fight the greatest battle yet. But will he fall for her in the end?
1. The Last Day(Kinda Boring)

Disclaimer: All characters from the series that are used or mentioned in this story belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
Author Note: This is my first fanfic. Please consider that when reading. Please R/R.  
  
NB: This takes place in Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. So without anything further I give you.  
  
  
  
1 Harry Potter and the Stone of Light  
  
1.1 Chapter 1:The last day  
  
It was a bright and sunny day when Harry Potter awoke. It was quite a pleasant morning. Except for the snoring of his cousin Dudley. He sat up in bed and looked over at the calendar. It was September 31st. Tomorrow he would go back to Hogwarts. Today was his last day with his aunt, uncle, and Dudley. He was happy. He would get to see Ron and Hermione. Even though it was just a few months they had been apart, to Harry it felt much longer. But you have to look at whom he is staying with. This would be his 5th year at Hogwarts. He couldn't believe it. It seemed like just yesterday he was a first year. His first year at Hogwarts had pleasant memories. Bad it had some bad ones too. Like when he first met he-who- must-not-be-named. That was the worst time of his life. Then last year with the tri-wizard tournament. He shuddered. He didn't want to think about that. Hopefully nothing like that would happen this year. Stop thinking about it he told himself. He then sprang out of bed and dressed. He went downstairs to find his aunt, uncle, and Dudley sitting at the kitchen table eating. They didn't even look up when he entered the room. But this didn't surprise him. They had been doing that ever since he started going to Hogwarts. But Harry didn't mind. He fixed himself a plate and went outside. He sat on the steps and started to eat. A slight wind started to blow. It ruffled his hair. His green eyes were sparkling with joy. He thought for a year I won't have to hear or see Dudley. Now that will be wonderful. He finished eating and stood up. He would also be able to see Hagrid. All of a sudden an owl swooped down. It dropped a letter at Harry's feet and flew off. He bent down and picked it up. Then he began to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hi it's Ron. Can't wait till school starts tomorrow can you? Meet me at platform 9 ¾. I have something to show you.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry stuffed the letter in his pocket and went back inside. 


	2. Preparing for going back to school(Point...

Disclaimer: All characters in the series that are used in this story belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:Preparing for going back to school  
  
Harry awoke early the next morning. He sprang out of bed and dressed quickly. Hedwig hooted softly at Harry's sudden movement. He smiled and said, "Guess what Hedwig? Today we go back to Hogwarts". No more of Dudley's awful snoring. Won't that be a pleasure? He laughed lightly to himself. He finished packing and went down stairs. No one was up yet except him. He made breakfast. Then he heard a thundering sound. He turned to see Dudley running straight toward him. Shouting "I smell food!" Harry tried to move out of the way but "CRASH!" Dudley ran smack into him. Knocking him against the wall. Harry found his way out from under Dudley and stood up. Just then Dudley's parents came rushing in. What the? Dudley's father said. Dudley stood to his feet, staggering under his weight. Dudley sniffled "It was all Harry's fault. I came downstairs because I smelled food. I went to fix a plate and Harry pushed me out of the way." Harry's mouth feel open. But but I didn't. But Dudley's parents didn't know that. When they had come in Harry had been standing up. (Like it would have mattered anyway) Dudley's mother rushed to his side. Oh my poor baby she said. Dudley's father glared at Harry. I'm glad you are leaving today he said. So am I mumbled Harry. Harry then left without anything to eat and went back up to his room.  
  
  
  
Author: I know it's kinda short. Bu the next chapter will be longer. 


	3. King Cross Station

Disclaimer: All characters in the series that are used in this story belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
  
  
Ksha2222: Thank you for your kind review. Also thank you for being my first reader. Your story is very funny. Great job!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:King Cross Station  
  
At about 9:15 Harry went back downstairs. He walked into the kitchen where his aunt, uncle, and Dudley were still sitting. His uncle got up. Time to go already? Harry smiled a joyful smile. Yep sure is. Well let's go! Harry's uncle had never been so nice to him. Harry new it was just because he was leaving today. But hey he thought if he was being nice for whatever reason, why stop it now? Harry went back up to his room, double checked to make sure he had ever thing and dragged his trunk downstairs, with Hedwig in her cage on top. Then he proceeded to the car. He heaved his trunk into the trunk of the car and shut it. He then climbed in the backseat. His uncle got up front and started the car, and then they were off. Harry looked out the window as they drove. His uncle didn't talk the whole time just hummed. About 10 minutes later the arrived at King Cross Station. Harry got a dolly and heaved his trunk out of the car and onto the dolly. As soon as it was out and the trunk to the car shut, his uncle drove off. Harry walked down to platform 9 ¾ and saw Ron waiting. Harry waved to Ron and walked over. All of Ron's family was there of course. Percy, Fred and George, Ginny and of course Ron. Ron smiled as Harry walked up. Hey Harry Ron said. Hey Ron. So what is it you wanted to show me? Ron smiled. Well since Ginny is at Hogwarts now she gets the hand-me-downs. I begged mom and she got me new robes and a pet of my own. Guess what I got? I don't know said Harry. Ron lifted the cover off a cage to revel a brown and white owl. It resembled Hedwig but was brown too. Not just all white. Cool Harry said. What did you name it? Azul said Ron. Why Azul? Look at his eyes said Ron. Harry looked at the owl's eyes. Sure enough they were a striking shade of blue. I see now why said Harry. Ron looked at the clock. Looks like we better get moving. With that Ron ran through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Harry followed. 


End file.
